N2
by Akita Fisayu
Summary: [Naughty Nurse] Zhang Yi Xing, seorang suster seksi yang selalu berusaha menggoda kekasihnya, Kim Joon Myeon, di rumah sakit tempat mereka bekerja. Akankah Suho mampu menahan hasratnya atau malah menanggapi godaan yeojachingu-nya? SULAY slight ZHOURY /GS, OOC, AU, hospital sex/


**N2  
****[Naughty Nurse]**

.

**Kim Joon Myeon x Zhang Yi Xing** slight **ZhouRy**

GS, AU, OOC, etc

Hospital Sex

-Akita Fisayu-

_Don't plagiarism, or bash the cast_

* * *

Zhang Yi Xing, seorang suster seksi yang selalu berusaha menggoda kekasihnya, Kim Joon Myeon, di rumah sakit tempat mereka bekerja. Akankah Suho mampu menahan hasratnya atau malah menanggapi godaan _yeojachingu_-nya?

* * *

Seoul Hospital

"Suho _uisanim_!"

Seorang _namja _muda berwajah ramah dan mengenakan jas dokter menoleh, salah satu perawat laki-laki menghampiri sang dokter dengan tergesa-gesa.

"_Wae_?"

"Ada pasien yang mendadak sesak napas di ruangan B!" lapor perawat itu.

Dokter muda ber _name-tag_ Kim Joon Myeon a.k.a Suho langsung berjalan cepat ke ruangan B yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Perawat laki-laki tadi mengikutinya.

.

"Bertahanlah, _agassi_!"

"_Y, yeobo_!"

Suster cantik bertubuh semampai dan molek tampak berusaha membantu sang pasien dengan masker oksigen, sementara istri pasien itu terisak panik melihat keadaan suaminya.

"Hhh.. ukhh.. uhuk!"

Melihat keadaan pasien yang semakin parah, suster cantik tersebut berusaha keras meringankan sakitnya.

"Suster Zhang!"

Semua yang berada di ruangan B kaget lalu mengalihkan perhatian pada Suho yang masuk terburu-buru. Ia bergegas mengambil alih sang pasien, dibantu perawat laki-laki.

"Suster Zhang, bawa keluar keluarganya!" instruksi Suho.

Suster bernama Zhang Yi Xing a.k.a Lay itu menurut serta membawa keluar istri pasien yang histeris.

"_Agassi, _tenanglah.. semua akan baik-baik saja." hibur Lay di luar ruangan.

"TIDAK! TIDAAK! Geun Suk-_ah_!"

"_Agassi… _berdoalah untuk suami anda, ya?"

Lay dengan sabar berusaha menenangkan istri pasien yang sedang ditangani Suho. Ia menghibur dengan kata-kata lembut dan mengelus punggung _yeoja _renta itu. "Semua akan baik-baik saja… tenanglah, _agassi."_

"Hikss, hiks… hikss.."

30 menit kemudian

Suho keluar ruangan dengan wajah penuh peluh. Ia menyeka keringatnya dan tersenyum lembut pada istri pasien.

"Tuan Jang Geun Suk berhasil diselamatkan. Beliau sedang dalam pengaruh obat bius sekarang.." tutur Suho, lembut. "Anda sudah boleh menemui beliau."

Sang istri menangis keras seraya mengucap syukur dan terima kasih berulang kali. Dengan semangat, ia memasuki ruangan suaminya, meninggalkan Suho dan Lay.

"Hufft.. syukurlah berhasil diselamatkan." Lay menghembuskan napas lega.

"_Nee_. Aku panik, tadi jantungnya sempat berhenti. Lalu kutekan dadanya kuat-kuat selama beberapa menit… dan, ternyata ia masih bernapas…" cerita Suho.

Keduanya berjalan sambil bercengkrama di koridor rumah sakit yang sepi. Tak heran melihat kedekatan mereka yang intim, karena seantero rumah sakit sudah tahu hubungan sepasang kekasih antara Suho dan Lay.

Lay yang cantik, berhati keibuan, tinggi, dan jangan lupa, _seksi_, tampak serasi bila bersanding dengan Suho yang tampan, pintar, dan berhati lembut. Benar-benar pasangan yang cocok dari segala sisi.

"Suho-_ah.._"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin bermain ke ruanganmu." Lay menggamit lengan Suho dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu _namjachingu_-nya. Wajah Suho memerah saat merasakan payudara Lay yang kenyal, padat plus besar menekan lengannya.

'_Shit_.' Umpat Suho dalam hati begitu melihat belahan dada Lay yang menyembul dari kerah seragam perawatnya yang sedikit rendah. Apa jangan-jangan Lay sengaja melakukannya untuk menggodanya?

"_Chagiyaaa_~" rengekan manja Lay menyadarkan Suho dari pikirannya. _Namja _tampan itu buru-buru memasang senyum dan menatap mata Lay yang juga memandanginya.

"_Y, ye_?"

"Aku boleh kan, bermain di ruanganmu?" tanya Lay.

"Te, tentu."

Lay mengerucutkan bibir penuhnya. "Jangan mengabaikanku, dong~" desahnya. Suho menelan ludah gugup mendengar suara Lay yang seksi.

"Aku tidak mengabaikanmu, Lay-_ah._" Bisik Suho.

Begitu sampai di depan ruangannya, Suho masuk diikuti Lay yang masih mem_pout_-kan bibirnya. Lay mendadak mendapatkan ide lalu mengunci pintu diam-diam saat Suho tidak memperhatikannya.

"Lay–"

Suho mendongak ketika memanggil _yeojachingu_-nya. Matanya sukses membulat melihat Lay sudah berdiri di depannya.

"_Wae_?" tanya Lay, setengah mendesah. Ia duduk di pangkuan Suho serta mengalungkan tangannya di leher sang dokter muda. "Apa ada 'sesuatu' yang harus kulakukan..?"

Suho tidak bisa menahan rona di wajahnya saat pantat Lay yang semok menduduki juniornya. Apalagi Lay seperti sengaja menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya –otomatis menggesek juniornya yang mulai terangsang– dengan muka yang polos.

_Damn_! Suho benar-benar ingin 'memakan' _yeojachingu_-nya sekarang!

"Ada banyak pekerjaan, Lay." Kata Suho, mencoba tenang. "Berkas-berkas laporan masih belum diselesaikan…"

"Ah!" Lay tidak merespon ucapan Suho dan memeluknya erat. Sehingga dada Suho yang bidang berhimpitan dengan payudara Lay. Detak jantung keduanya memburu. "Kurasa ada pekerjaan yang lebih penting untuk diselesaikan sekarang~" ujarnya seraya menggoyangkan pantatnya lebih cepat, menggoda junior Suho yang menggembung dari dalam celana.

"T–tidak sekarang, Lay. Ini masih waktu dinas…" ucap Suho. Berusaha keras menahan nafsunya. Lay tidak menjawab. Ia tahu kekasihnya sangat keras kepala.

"Tapi~ kau sudah terlalu bekerja keras menyelamatkan nyawa hari ini, Suho. Apa salahnya, sih, istirahat sejenak~? Lihat, kau sampai berkeringat seperti ini." Sahut Lay sambil memainkan rambut Suho yang sedikit basah karena keringat. Jemari lentiknya turun menyusuri pelipis Suho dengan sensual.

Suho memejamkan matanya. Menikmati perlakuan Lay.

"Ayolah~" rajuk Lay.

"…" Suho membuka matanya kemudian menatap Lay. "Tidak, tidak. Hari ini kita banyak pasien, nona Zhang."

Lay menggembungkan pipinya dan meletakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Suho. "_Uisaniim_~"

Suho tersenyum kecil seraya mengangkat wajah Lay, lalu mengecup kedua pipi yang masih menggembung itu. Takut kelepasan bila ia mencium bibir _kissable _Lay yang merah merekah. "Kembalilah bekerja, Lay-_ah_."

Lay menghela napas kesal. Ia beranjak dari pangkuan Suho dan keluar dari ruangan _namjachingu_-nya.

Sedangkan Suho bergegas membuka _zipper _dan celananya lalu mengunci diri di kamar mandi yang berada di ruangannya. _Shit_, ia terpaksa bermain '_single_' kali ini.

-0-

"Kenapa cemburut, Lay?"

Lay mengerlingkan mata malas mendapati perawat laki-laki bernama Henry Lau yang menyapanya. Bukannya apa, ia sedang tidak ingin berbincang-bincang dengan orang lain, sekalipun itu sahabat sejak masa kecilnya.

"Kau tahu sendiri, Henry _oppa_." Sahutnya kesal pada _namja _imut yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya.

Henry terkekeh. "Suho _uisanim _'menolak'mu lagi?" godanya. Lay memukul lengan Henry.

"_Yaa_! Jangan bicara seperti itu!" pekiknya.

"Kau, sih, ngotot melakukannya di rumah sakit. Sudah tahu _uisanim _itu sifatnya bertanggung jawab dan yah…" Henry mengedikkan bahu. Sedikit melotot ke arah Lay sambil mengelus lengannya.

"_Oppa _enak! Bisa melakukannya di manapun dan kapanpun, karena _namjachingu oppa _sudah _pervert _dari sananya!" balas Lay sebal. Henry meringis mengingat Zhoumi, _namjachingu_-nya yang memiliki kadar kemesuman di atas rata-rata.

"Setidaknya dia selalu memperlakukanku dengan lembut dan hati-hati setiap kami selesai bercinta." Elak Henry. Lay membelalakkan matanya dan semakin gencar memukuli Henry.

"Yah! Yah! Jangan keras-keras, Mochi _pabbo_! Kau ituuu… jangan-jangan sudah ketularan _namjachingu_-mu itu ya? Akan kuadukan pada Lau _ahjumma_!" ancam Lay.

"Piss, piiss..! Iya, iya, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!" seru Henry seraya menyilangkan tangannya di atas kepala, menghalau pukulan-pukulan Lay. "Duh, sensitif sekali kau hari ini." keluhnya.

"Biar." Lay menjulurkan lidahnya.

Henry dan Lay berjalan-jalan di koridor sambil sesekali mengecek keadaan pasien di dalam kamar.

"… Kau lembur hari ini?"

"_Ndee_. _Oppa _juga?" tanya Lay balik.

"_Aniyo_… Zhoumi akan menjemputku jam 4 nanti." Jawab Henry.

"Huumm, beritahu dia, kalau–" Lay merendahkan suaranya. "Mau bercinta, jangan kasar-kasar."

"_YAA_! Zhang Yi Xing!"

Lay berlari cepat menghindari Henry yang mengamuk. _Yeoja _berambut coklat ikal panjang itu tertawa, tidak memedulikan beberapa perawat yang memandangnya aneh.

Henry, dengan muka super merah, mengumpat habis-habisan.

-0-

"_Uisanim, _selamat malam."

"Malam."

"Saya pamit dulu, _uisa_."

"_Ndee_."

Beberapa perawat yang berpapasan dengan Suho mengucapkan salam pada pria itu, yang dibalas dengan senyuman ramah dan jawaban singkat.

"Ah, apa kalian melihat Lay?" tanya Suho. Sejak Lay keluar dari ruangannya, ia belum menemukan keberadaan _yeojachingu_-nya itu.

"Suster Zhang? Dia ada di ruang farmasi, _uisanim_." Jawab seorang perawat.

"_Gomawo_!"

Suho berjalan cepat –setengah berlari– ke ruang farmasi. Dan, sesuai informasi yang diterima, ia mendapati Lay sedang berdiri memunggunginya dan terlihat serius.

"_Chagi_~" panggil Suho seraya memeluk Lay dari belakang.

"S-Suho-_ah_!" Lay terkejut merasakan sepasang lengan kekar memeluknya erat dan hembusan angin panas di telinganya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Suho penasaran, mengintip mortar yang penuh bubuk putih.

"Aku baru saja selesai menggerus obat-obat tablet." Ujar Lay, tersenyum manis hingga memperlihatkan lesung pipit kanannya kemudian mengemas bubuk putih itu ke dalam beberapa kertas kecil. "Bisakah kau membantuku melipatnya, Suho?"

Dengan senang hati Suho membantu. Sambil melipat kertas-kertas kecil berisi bubuk itu, sesekali diliriknya Lay yang sibuk melakukan hal yang sama. "Kau lembur hari ini, Lay?"

"_Ye_. Aku bosan di apartemen sendirian. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk lembur." Jawab Lay riang. Rambut ikalnya yang panjang dikibaskan ke belakang, membuat Suho sejenak terpesona. ".. lagipula, aku bisa bertemu denganmu lebih lama kalau lembur, kan?" godanya.

Suho menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. "Benar…"

Lay tersenyum menggoda. Entah apa yang direncanakan, tangannya meraih segelas air putih yang terletak di meja. "Suho, kau ingin minum~?"

"Eh? Ah.. ya… sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu– LAY?!"

Suho berseru kaget melihat Lay mendadak memiringkan gelas itu sehingga airnya mengalir turun ke dalam kerah seragamnya yang rendah. Mata Suho mengamati bagaimana aliran air itu mengalir di antara belahan dada Lay yang besar, dan tanpa sadar itu membangkitkan hawa nafsu di dalam dirinya.

"Aah~ _Eottokhae_? Seragamku basah~" rengek Lay dengan muka /pura-pura/ polos. Suho menelan ludahnya gugup.

"L-Lay…"

"Bantu aku melepaskan seragamku, _chagi_~" sela Lay. Dengan gerakan pelan, ia membuka kancing seragamnya, tak lupa sambil memberikan kerlingan nakal pada Suho. "Uuh, dada, perut, dan 'sesuatu di bawah'ku basah~" rajuknya, seolah itu benar-benar mengganggunya.

Suho mulai gelap mata. Ia menerjang Lay dan memeluk tubuh seksi kekasihnya sambil mencium bibir Lay ganas. Melumat serta memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Lay yang terasa manis. Lay sendiri mengalungkan lengannya di leher Suho sambil membalas ciuman Suho yang menuntut.

"Ehhmm..~" desah Lay.

Suho mendesak Lay mundur hingga gadis itu terduduk di atas meja. Bibirnya mulai mencecap kulit leher Lay yang halus dan wangi, membuat Lay mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendesah-desah nikmat. "Errmhh! Suhoo~ Aaah~!"

Mendengar desahan Lay, Suho makin bersemangat meninggalkan jejak-jejak di tubuh Lay. Ia menghisap kuat-kuat leher Lay dan menghasilkan _kissmark _merah terang yang banyak.

"Su-Suhoo~" erang Lay. Ia menekan kepala Suho untuk terus mengeksplorasi tubuhnya.

"Eemmh, kau manis, _chagi_~"

"Aakh!"

Drap

Drap

BRAKK!

"HOI! Lay! Apa kau–"

Henry tiba-tiba membanting pintu dan langsung membeku melihat adegan _semi-rated _M yang terpampang di depannya. "Uh, oh…"

"_O, oppa_!" seru Lay malu. Suho bergegas menarik dirinya dan berdehem.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa kau melihat kantong merahku yang tertinggal. Tapi sepertinya kalian sedang sibuk, ya~? _Mian, _aku akan mencarinya di ruangan lain." Henry menyeringai. Lay merasa ia perlu melempar mortar ke kepala _namja _China itu.

Setelah Henry pergi, Lay menatap Suho canggung, begitu pula sang dokter muda.

"A, aku akan mengambilkanmu seragam lain!" kata Suho cepat lalu buru-buru pergi dari hadapan Lay.

Lay menghembuskan napas kesal. Gagal lagi! Tolong ingatkan ia untuk menyebarkan video NC ZhouRy yang menumpuk di laptopnya!

-0-

Seminggu kemudian.

Semua berlangsung seperti _*cough*_biasa_*cough*_, sepertinya. Usaha-usaha Lay untuk menggoda Suho selalu berhasil digagalkan, entah itu oleh Suho sendiri atau orang lain.

Lay menggembungkan pipinya sedikit seraya membawa nampan berisi kopi ke ruangan Suho. Setelah berbagai usahanya gagal, ia jadi sedikit malas menemui _namjachingu_-nya itu. Tapi ia tetap mencintainya, sih..

"Suho-_ah_.."

"Masuk."

Lay masuk dan melihat Suho sedang berkutat dengan berkas-berkas di mejanya. Stetoskop menggantung di lehernya, sepertinya Suho baru memeriksa pasien.

"Sore, Lay-_ah_." Sapa Suho.

"Sore. Aku membawakanmu kopi.." balas Lay, ogah-ogahan.

Alis kanan Suho terangkat, tapi tetap memasang senyum _angelic_-nya. "Taruh saja di meja."

"_Ne_." Lay segera meletakkan cangkir kopi yang dibawanya dan berniat pergi, tapi Suho menghentikannya.

"Apa kau ada masalah?"

"_A, aniyo_.."

"Kalau begitu apa kau sakit..?" senyum _angelic _Suho berubah menjadi seringaian kecil. "Aku akan memeriksamu."

"A, aku baik-baik saja, Suho." Lay bergerak mundur ketika Suho berjalan mendekatinya. Tanpa sadar punggungnya menempel pada pintu. Lay menelan ludah, ia terpojok.

"Sebentar saja."

Suho meletakkan stetoskopnya di payudara Lay, berakting memeriksa sesuatu di sana. Lay menggigit bibirnya saat tangan Suho malah iseng meremas 'gunung'nya.

"Enggh…"

"Oh! Sepertinya yang ini juga harus diperiksa~" Suho mengalihkan tangannya untuk meremas-remas payudara kanan Lay. "Wah, normal. Kalau begitu, bagian lain~?"

Lay mencengkram bahu Suho, merasakan tangan-tangan nakal Suho menggerayangi pantatnya. "Aah~ Suhooo…"

Suho menyeringai mesum. Ia semakin gencar meremas pantat Lay yang empuk dan mengusap-usap paha bagian dalam _yeojachingu-_nya. "Mana yang sakit, sayang? Hmm?"

"Semuanyaa~" jawab Lay manja.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita periksa…" Suho mengedipkan matanya, menarik Lay ke ranjang pasien yang terletak di samping ruangan. "Berbaringlah."

Lay menurut dan berbaring di ranjang. Suho ikut naik ke ranjang dan merangkak ke arah Lay, salah satu lututnya berada di antara kedua kaki Lay. "Nah~ Mari kita mulai pemeriksaannya~"

Bibir Suho mencium bibir Lay sementara tangannya membuka satu persatu kancing seragam Lay. Ciuman berubah intens dan panas, lidah Suho bergelut dengan lidah Lay di dalam mulut yang selalu memabukkan Suho.

Lay mengerang saat Suho menggigit bibirnya dan melumatnya. Ia membusungkan dadanya hingga menekan dada bidang Suho yang masih tertutup kemeja. "Eeerrrmhh~~!"

"Bra hitam yang bagus, _chagi_." Puji Suho setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Matanya menatap penuh nafsu pada payudara Lay yang seolah ingin tumpah keluar saking kecilnya bra hitam yang dipakai Lay. "Payudaramu ingin dibebaskan dari penjara yang mengurungnya, sepertinya~"

Suho bergegas melepas bra Lay dan meremas-remas payudara yang besar dan kenyal. Melumat _nipple _pink kecoklatan yang tegak karena rangsangan yang diberinya. "Mmmh… mmmnnhhh…"

"Oooh~! Enggghhh~~!" Lay meremas rambut Suho dan mendongak keenakan. "_Moreee_~ _Gimme moreee_~!"

Tangan Suho yang bebas menggerayangi vagina Lay dari luar. Meski dihalangi _underwear, _ia tetap menusuk-nusukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang vagina Lay yang basah.

"Kau sudah 'basah', heem?" bisik Suho di telinga Lay dengan seduktif. Lay menggeliat.

Suho berhenti sejenak untuk mengagumi tubuh montok Lay yang hanya tertutupi _underwear _hitam minim, wajah merah menggoda yang berkeringat, rambut coklat indah yang berantakan… jangan lupakan payudara basah dengan _nipple _mengacung.

"_So sexy_~" Suho menjilat bibirnya, kemudian membungkam mulut Lay dengan _french kiss _yang memabukkan.

"Eeemhh! Mmhh~!" Lay memiringkan kepalanya sambil meremas rambut Suho. _Saliva _keduanya mengalir di sudut bibir Lay.

Suho menjilat-jilat bibir Lay dan menghujamkan lidahnya ke dalam, mengeksplorasi tiap jengkal mulut Lay yang hangat.

Desahan dan erangan Lay makin keras saat mulut Suho turun untuk menjamah lehernya. "AAH! Aah! Ahh! Suhoo~!"

"Buka pakaianku, _chagi_~"

Lay bergegas memainkan jari-jari lentiknya di kemeja Suho, menyingkirkan benda abu-abu itu dan mengusap-usap dada Suho dengan nafsu. "Kau sangat seksi, sayang~" ucapnya seduktif seraya mengecupi dada Suho, memainkan lidahnya di _nipple _Suho yang kecoklatan.

Suho mendesah dengan suara berat, menikmati permainan mulut Lay di dadanya. Sedangkan tangan Lay bergerak turun; mengelus perut ber-abs Suho dan bermain-main di selangkangan _namja _itu.

"'Adik kecil' sudah bangun, _nee_?" goda Lay ketika merasakan junior Suho yang menggembung di balik celana. "Apa aku harus me'nina bobo'kannya, Suho~?"

"Ia ingin di'nina bobo'kan dengan _miss V_-nya tersayang~" balas Suho mesum, lalu cepat-cepat membuka celananya sendiri.

Lay terpesona melihat junior Suho yang berurat dan besar mengacung tegak. Ia segera mengelus dan meremas-remasnya. "Aah~ Aku tidak sabar menghangatkannya di dalam lubangku~" desah Lay.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apalagi?"

Suho mencengkram paha Lay dan melebarkannya, sehingga vagina Lay yang merah berkedut dan basah terlihat jelas.

"Kau mau ku _oral _dulu, _chagi_?" tawar Suho. Lay mengangguk.

Tanpa basa-basi Suho langsung meng_oral _vagina Lay. Mulutnya melumat bibir vagina serta lidahnya membasahi dan menjilat-jilat bagian dalam vagina. Suara kecipak terdengar di ruangan itu.

"Ooh!" Lay memekik saat lidah Suho membelit _klitoris_-nya. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak kegelian karena aksi Suho di selangkangannya.

"Kau benar-benar _*slurp* _manis, sayang~"

Suho menarik kepalanya. _Saliva_-nya membentang dari mulutnya dan vagina Lay yang basah. Ia mengganti mulutnya dengan jari, untuk _penetrasi_.

"Yaah~!"

Lay mencengkram seprai kuat-kuat. Jari tengah Suho menyodok vaginanya. Panas dan nikmat menyerangnya. "Ngghh~ Suhooo… aahh!"

Jari telunjuk Suho ikut masuk dan membuat gerakan memotong di dalam vagina Lay, sesekali ia mencubit _klitoris _Lay yang membuat gadis di bawahnya semakin menggelinjang nikmat.

"Aaah! Cepat masukan juniormu ituuhh~~!" pinta Lay.

"Sabar, _chagi_.." sehabis dirasa cukup, Suho mengeluarkan jarinya dan menyodorkannya di depan mulut Lay. "Jilat." Perintahnya.

Lay mengulum jari-jari Suho yang berlumuran cairannya sambil terus memandang Suho dengan pandangan menggoda. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak sensual. "Mmhhh, _*slurp* _nnnhhhh…"

Suho terangsang, ia bergegas menarik jarinya dan meraup bibir Lay. Melumatnya ganas dan penuh gairah. Tangannya sibuk merasakan empuknya payudara Lay dalam genggamannya.

JLEBB!

"AAAAAKKHH!"

Tanpa sadar Lay menggigit bibir Suho ketika junior Suho menerobos masuk ke dalam vagina sempitnya. Panas yang sangat menderanya. "U, ukkh.."

Suho berhenti agar Lay bisa tenang terlebih dahulu. Bibirnya yang berdarah menyapu bibir Lay dengan lembut. "Tenanglah, Lay… _relax, okay_?"

Lay mengangguk susah payah, dicengkramnya bahu Suho sedangkan kakinya ia lingkarkan di pinggang Suho. "Hhh… hh…"

Suho memainkan jarinya di _nipple _Lay sementara bibirnya terus menyesap manis bibir Lay. _Namja _tampan itu menggerakkan pinggulnya sedikit untuk mengetahui reaksi Lay.

".. Be, bergeraklah…"

Suho tersenyum menenangkan. "Aku akan bergerak lembut, _nee_." Hiburnya.

Perlahan-lahan Suho bergerak. Ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan tempo biasa. Lay mulai mendesah-desah keenakan.

"Aah! Ahh! Suuhooo…! Aakhh!"

Suho berusaha keras menahan dirinya. Ia mengecupi wajah Lay dan turun ke lehernya, menyesap dan menggigitnya hingga menimbulkan bercak kemerahan.

"_F, faster_…! Hhhh~ _Pleassee_…!" pinta Lay.

"Uugh… _as your wish_.."

Tubuh Lay tersentak-sentak hebat ketika Suho menaikkan intensitas tumbukannya. Juniornya yang besar berurat keluar masuk dengan cepat dan menghantam vagina Lay.

"AAAH! AAHH! HAHH..! SUHOO..~!"

"Ngghh! Layy..!"

Suho mengerang nikmat merasakan juniornya diremas-remas dinding vagina Lay yang hangat dan sempit. Tangannya meremas pantat Lay dengan ganas. "_YEAH_! _So tight_..!"

"Aaaakkhh!" Lay mencengkram bahu Suho dan mengeratkan lingkaran kakinya di pinggang _namja _itu, sampai tubuh Suho ikut maju dan berimbas semakin dalamnya tusukan junior Suho di dalam vaginanya. "Nnngghhh~!"

Tubuh keduanya bermandikan peluh, sementara ranjang yang mereka pakai berderit-derit saking 'panas'nya kegiatan yang dilakukan.

Lay menarik kepala Suho dan mencium bibir _namjachingu_-nya panas, yang tentu saja dibalas penuh gairah oleh Suho.

"_Fasterr_! _Harderr… _euummhhh!" Lay menjambak pelan rambut Suho.

Suho menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat dan menyodok-nyodok vagina Lay dengan keras. Suara kecipak basah karena cairan keduanya yang bertemu terdengar nyaring, selaras dengan desahan Lay dan geraman Suho.

"Aaahh! Aaahhh! A, akuu..!" jerit Lay, perutnya bergejolak. Sepertinya..

"Lay.. aku jugaa… enghh..!" Suho mempercepat gerakan _in out_-nya. Juniornya membesar di dalam vagina Lay.

"Sssshh..! Aaahhh!"

"Uuughh! Ketatt…"

Lay mencakar punggung Suho sedangkan Suho mengabaikan rasa sakit di punggungnya dan menggeram saat juniornya maupun vagina Lay berkedut-kedut.

"S, SUHOOO! / LAAY…!"

Croot!

Crooot!

Bersamaan dengan teriakan yang digaungkan, Suho menembakkan _sperma_-nya di dalam vagina Lay yang juga 'banjir', sehingga cairan itu sedikit menetes dari lubang vagina Lay.

"Hahh.. hahh.. hhh…"

Suho merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Lay. Keduanya terengah-engah begitu mencapai klimaks. Namun junior Suho masih tertanam di dalam vagina Lay.

"_Gomawo, chagi_… _saranghae._" Lay mencium pelipis Suho yang basah.

"_Nado saranghae, _Lay-_ah…_" Suho memeluk tubuh telanjang Lay erat-erat.

Lay tersenyum, meskipun raut wajahnya lelah. Ia mengerjapkan matanya ketika sesuatu membesar di bawah, menyesakkan vaginanya..

"S, Suho.. aku capek~"

"1 ronde lagi, _nee_?" tawar Suho dengan muka mesum. Lay membelalakkan matanya.

"S– Aahh~!" desahnya saat Suho mulai kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya.

_Well, _sepertinya Lay harus kembali melayani _namjachingu_-nya.

.

.

**END**

* * *

_Omake _

Sepasang koala dan mochi tertawa puas melihat layar laptop di depan mereka, yang memperlihatkan aktifitas SuLay di dalam ruangan Suho.

"Hahahaaa~! Besok Lay pasti kesulitan berjalan!"

"Benar~ Si Suho ternyata 'kuat' juga." Timpal _namja _jangkung berambut merah.

"Mereka pasangan yang– Kyaaa?!"

Henry menjerit saat Zhoumi tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya ala pengantin dan berjalan ke salah satu ruangan yang sepertinya kamar tidur.

"_G, gegee_!"

"Aku tidak tahan, Mochi~ Mereka berdua membuatku terangsang, kau tahu?" Zhoumi tersenyum _pervert_.

"T, tapii..!"

Blam!

… _Poor _Henry…

* * *

Akita : Annyeong. Ini FF request dari **rararabstain_._ **Ra sunbae, kalo jelek maaf yaa~! /kibar2 bendera SuLay/ Dan.. bacanya waktu malem aja, nee? Akita gak mau tanggung kalo ntar dosa, kkk~


End file.
